


When All is Lost

by RF1999



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RF1999/pseuds/RF1999
Summary: Lena gets into a car accident and when Kara/Supergirl rescues her, she knows something is off. This story takes place after the invasion in the season 2 finale. Lena knows Kara is Supergirl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story does have mentions of self harm and depression so please if these are triggers for you do not read.

Kara and Alex are standing outside the doors of the DEO med bay. Kara has a look on her face that shows she's confused. 

"What's wrong Kara?" Asks Alex.

"I heard her heart beat Alex. It was .... " Kara paused as she searched for the right word "calm"

"What, like she knew this would happen." Replied Alex

"No more like she didn't care if it did." Kara paused again. "Alex I'm worried about her. Something is wrong. Really wrong."

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. Jess told me that she's been working a lot lately and she hasn't been eating properly. And She's been pushing kara away."

"Maybe you should try and talk to her"  
"Okay"


	2. Chapter 2

Kara walks in to the DEO med bay as Lena lays awake in one of the medical beds. 

"Lena. I'm worried about you."

"Why? I'm fine."

"Lena, I know you're not fine. Please talk to me."

"What do you want me to say Kara. That I'm happy you saved me. Because I'm not. There is nothing for me here." Lena continues as tears begin to well up in her eyes. "My mother is dead. My father is dead. My brother is in jail and wants me dead. and we all know Lillian, please she never wanted me to begin, so might as well be dead to her anyway. And now my company is going bankrupt because no one wants anything to do with the Luthor name. So please Kara tell me what exactly do I have to be happy about?.....You should have just left me there. Why didn't you just leave me there .......?"

Kara opens her mouth to respond but nothing comes out. 

"I can't do this anymore Kara. I can't. I can't." And finally all the emotions that's Lenas been feeling comes out as she begins to sob. 

Kara gently approaches her and squeezes into the bed next to Lena, wrapping her arms around her, as she cries her self to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When Lena wakes up the next morning she is surprised to see that Kara is still in bed with her, her arm secured around Lena's waist. 

"Hi" whispers Lena.   
"Hey" replies Kara as she places a soft gentle kiss on Lena's forehead.   
They remain quiet for a while. And suddenly all the memories from the night before rushed to Lena's head and she begins to panic.   
Kara hears Lena's heart beat picking up. Immediately Kara sits up in the bed, she scoops Lena in to her lap so that Lena is straddling her waist with her head on her Kara's chest like a Koala. Kara slowly rubs her hand up and down Lena's back, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Eventually getting Lena to calm down again. Normally the position of the two girls would breed speculation, but everyone knows that right now there is nothing but comfort and reassurance and respect going on between the two at this moment in time. 

Soon after Lena calms down she sits up on Kara's lap and looks at Kara's face. Neither of the move for a while until Lena slowly reaches out her hand to brush across Kara's jaw. Lena had always admired Kara. Her face, her body, her mind, her hyperactivity. It was as though she was the complete opposite of Lena. and Lena loved it. Better yet she loved Kara. But Lena knew Kara could never love her back. Kara is a super. Lena was just a human with attachment, and emotional issues. Not to mention her whole family had prided itself on trying to eradicate her and all the other Alien like her from the planet. There was nothing Lena could do to change that, so she decided it would be best to let it go and ignore the pain in her chest. 

Kara was still watching Lena as she still brushed her hand across her face. Kara loved the feeling. The intimacy yet innocence of the gesture . Kara loved it, but she loved.... loves Lena more. Kara knew from the first moment that they met that Lena was different. A unique being from any of the humans. They way she laughed, spoke, moved. It fascinated Kara and she became obsessed with her. Kara tried to stay away from her but she couldn't. Kara couldn't stand the idea of not being with Lena. 

So after the invasion after spending two weeks helping the city rebuild she decided to go visit Lena. She would have gone sooner but everyone kept asking for her help. Looking for missing people and moving rubble. And Kara couldn't just say no.

As Kara flies towards LCorp she thinks to herself how close she came to losing Lena on the Daxamite Ship. Never having the chance to tell her how she truly felt. She couldn't waste any other day. Kara decided Lena had to know how she truly feels. 

Kara listens for Lena's heartbeat and she finds it. As she's flying she notices that something is wrong. Lena is driving really fast. And she's about to hit side of the bridge until another car comes and accidentally t-bones Lena's car.   
"Lena!!!" Kara screams as she swoops down to remove Lena and the other driver from the car. Both Lena and the other driver are okay. The firefighters and ambulances come quick so Kara flies off with Lena in her arms to the DEO. As she flies she can't shake a weird feeling in her head. 

Now they are at the DEO Lena had confessed what happened with the car accident and Kara is scared. Lena tried to hurt herself maybe worse and she doesn't know what to do or how to help her. All Kara wanted to do was tell Lena that she loved her. But now isn't the time or the place to tell her. Kara is scared that she might scare Lena away. 

Lena is still straddled across Kara's waist tracing her hand across her face. Until a DEO agent rushes into the med bay room. "Supergirl, we need your help" cried the agent in black.   
Kara immediately went to protest but Lena tells her to go. Kara wants to go but she is scared to leave Lena by herself considering what she just found out. Kara is hesitant to move. So Lena as if the could read Kara's mind says " go, I won't do anything. I doubt I could even if I wanted to, there are cameras everywhere." Kara isn't sure if that was meant to be a joke but she didn't care. She didn't trust Lena by herself. But suddenly Maggie walks into the room and says "go ahead, supergirl. I'll stay here". With the reassurance from Maggie, supergirl decided to go with the agent. Kara slides out from under Lena and placed a kiss on her forehead whispering "I'll be back soon" in her ear. Kara was glad that Maggie would watch Lena However Lena was somewhat uncomfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

Maggie walks up to Lena's bed side and sits down on the bed next to her. 

"What can I do for you detective. Here to arrest me again. My mothers in jail and I can assure I haven't done anything illegal lately." Quips Lena. 

"No I'm not here to arrest. But I could. " retorts Maggie.   
Lena look up at Maggie with a confused expression on her face.   
"Do you know that national city has an extensive traffic camera system? and just about every street is monitored at all times. Because I watched the tape of your 'accident' Lena and you're lucky that car hit yours and that supergirl was able to save you and that guy afterwards. You ran a red light, you were speeding and if supergirl wasn't there you could've been seriously injured and that man would have been dead. Now I could charge you with assault and attempted vehicular manslaughter. But I won't because something is wrong Lena and you need help. I can help you" says Maggie

"I don't need your help" sneers Lena as Lena tried to push Maggie off the bed. "You don't know me, or anything about me or what's going on so just leave me alone"

Maggie holds her ground. "But Lena I do know. When I was fourteen my parents kicked me out of the house because I was they found out I was gay. They wanted nothing to do with me. I was on the street for about a week until my aunt found me and I moved in with her." Tears began to well up in Maggie's eyes. "When I went to school the kids were terrible. They said things, destroyed my things and they beat me up because if 'I like girls like a boy then I could take hits like a boy' and after a few months I had it. I thought I couldn't do it anymore. I took a bunch of pills and went to sleep, when I woke up I was in a hospital. They told me that my aunt found me and that I was lucky to be alive. But i didnt believe them because I didnt want to be alive. When I left the hospital they put me in a support group and I found that there were more people like me. And then I got better" Maggie looks up at Lena. 

" I know our stories are different but I know how it is to feel alone and to want to give up. That's why you've been pushing Kara away to try and save her the pain. But Lena, trust me it won't work." 

Lena begins to break down again as Maggie's words sync into her head. 

" you need help Lena. If you're not going to do it for yourself, then do it for Kara."  
At the mention of her name Lena's head snaps up to look at Maggie  
"Because it would break her if something happened to you, especially if she felt that there was something she could have done to stop you." 

"It does get better eventually Lena trust me. But I can't help you unless you ask. I can't , I won't force you." Says Maggie

Slowly Lena turns to Maggie and whispers,   
" I want help Maggie, I want to get better, I don't want to feel like this anymore."

"Okay" says Maggie. Lena reaches out for a hug which Maggie gladly returns. 

 

Supergirl finally returns and sees Lena and Maggie hugging on the bed. She wants to know what's going on but she'd rather preserve the respect and leave it alone. She'll found out eventually if they wanted her to know.   
Maggie pulls away from Lena and sees Kara by the door. " come here kara" Maggie whispers. Maggie gets up to leave the room so Kara can take her place. As she begins to walk away Lena grabs her wrist and whispers "thank you".   
"No problem" whispers Maggie "any time"

Kara take Maggie place and wraps her arms around Lena. But this time Lena gets Kara to lay on the bed with her and put her head on Kara's chest with arms secured around her waist. They two girls lay content as Lena falls asleep and Kara stays awake watching her, protecting her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for those who read. Comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
